Hope
by The Manic Muse
Summary: He promised he would always watch over them. After the events of Mission City... Hope returns in the form of an old friend...SPARKLING CENTRIC! AW! JazzXBee and later, Vector PrimeXOC! White mice, pregnant Bumblebee's and Jetfire is a... Daddy? SQUEE!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok! For those of you who don't know what the hell is going on... :D I LOVE VECTOR PRIME! OMG! This story is dedicated to my three favorite Autobots! Vector Prime, Jetfire and last but not least, BUMBLEBEE! The scene with Vector Prime in it, is the last part of the best episode of Transformers Cybertron EVER! Episode 48, Gaurdian, in which Vector Prime sacrifices himself to open a hole in time and space so that Optimus and the others can get back to save the universe from a black hole, which surprise surprise, is being caused by Galvatron... Who surprise surprise, has gone totally insane with the whole rule the universe thing and has taken on Primus himself... Not surprisingly, he gets killed at the end of the series, by none other then Optimus Prime... Who would have lost if Vector Prime hadn't come from beyond the grave and given him his sword... Yeah. Vector Prime is awesome. YES! ETERNITY IS GOD! Ha. Ok, why is god a mouse? This has to do with my religious philosophy class. We're talking about how religious belief is based on perception and how different people view god. For example, Jesus Christ is the personification of a higher power that the christians use... Whereas the native american's see god as a being who takes the form of animals and the Wiccan's see god as a woman who gave birth to the world...Holy crap that musta hurt... So. I decided to use... THE HITCHHIKERS GUIDE TO THE GALAXY! And go... With a white mouse. HA. Awesome. Yep. **

**QOUTE: I finally understand the true value of time. It is the bonds between us, that give time it's meaning. - Vector Prime**

**Begin crackfic now...**

"_I send this message to all autobot's seeking refuge among the stars...We are here... We are waiting..." _

It only took him a minute to decide his next action. Grumbling he pulled fully out of stasis and turned his attention to sleeping being buried under a pile of blankets in his cargo hold.

"Yo Nova, wake up."

There was no response. Smirking, he belly rolled, sending her tumbling. She grabbed the edge of her bunk, digging her claws in and glaring furiously.

He chuckled. "Mornin! Got a question for ya."

"I'm gonna put dirt in your fuel tank you over grown bucket of rust dust!"

"Aw shucks. I love you too kid. You up for a little adventure?"

Bright blue eyes glowed excitedly as she scrambled across the cargo hold and leapt into the cockpit, curling up "AYE AYE CAPTIAN! Where to?"

He chuckled. "Earth."

She frowned. "That's a class 4 planet..."

He chuckled. "I know."

"What the frell are we going to do on a class 4 planet?"

"Meet up with my old team."

She squealed. "OPTIMUS PRIME?"

"Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Ratchet and Bumblebee."

She jumped up and down, dancing around in her seat. He laughed. Optimus Prime was a thing of legend, having saved the universe on several occasions. Most children grew up hearing tales of his bravery. Nova was no exception. Optimus Prime was one of her heroes.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

"YES!"

With a smirk, he banked right, heading for the Proxis 9 Galaxy and the closest space bridge while his hyper active companion went about finding out everything she could about humans and earth.

**Beyond time and space...**

"_Just... A little... Further..." _

He tried to focus, tried to force his failing strength to hold out just a little longer. He tried, he honestly did. His body was shutting down, he could feel the gears slipping as the power of time escaped his grasp and exhaustion took hold. He was just... So...Tired...

"Vector Prime! Don't give up!"

He lifted his head, optics resting on faces filled with hope and desperation. They had so much faith in him. He owed them a future. A future worthy of the spark wrenching struggle they had been through in the name of justice and peace. He struggled. He fought. For them. He couldn't fail. He wouldn't fail!

"_I'm...Not...Done...YET..."_

"RRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Forcing everything he had into it, he tapped into his very spark, the world disappearing in a green sea of agony as his body tore itself apart. Time obeyed.

When it was done, he looked down on the three ships with relief. He had done it. Primus be praised. He had done it. Unable to move, he simply floated there, utterly spent. They were saluting him. Those wonderful, strong, beautiful autobots were actually saluting him. The sight touched him like nothing else ever had. In that moment, as his body fell apart and his spark faded out of existence, he knew without a doubt he had done the right thing.

It felt good. As his vision failed him, he left one last sentence hanging on the air.

"Farewell Bud. The future is my gift to you..."

He let go...

"Goodbye my friend..."

He felt his spark fade into nothing...

"_Goodbye Optimus..."_

And then here was nothing the empty embrace of time. As he settled, a familiar voice shattered the silence.

"Well, that was exciting! What now big metal man?"

He smiled, feeling the soft whisper of weight of Eternity brushing against him before coming to rest on his shoulder. "Now? I suppose I shall simply exist."

"Indeed! That sounds really boring. Would you like to do something else?"

He looked down at the tiny white mouse curiously. "I doubt I have the strength little one."

"Oh tsk tsk! What utter nonsense. You should have more faith in yourself Vector Prime."

He smiled. Eternity had always been. No one knew from whence she came, or even what exactly she was. But she had existed within and without time for as long as he had been aware of his existence and they had often shared many a friendly conversation. He knew better then to doubt her wisdom.

"Very well. What do you suggest Eternity?"

She quivered her soft pink nose, her bright black eyes sparkling with glee. "I suggest, my dear metal man, that you let me send you on a vacation!"

He raised an optic ridge, genuinely surprised. "A vacation?"

"Yes! But only if you agree to let me pick where you go and what you do!"

"Hm. That sounds... Fun."

The mouse twittered. "So, you will trust me?"

He smirked and gave the only answer he had. "Why not?"

And so it began...

**Meanwhile... On earth...**

"Optimus sir. I need to speak to you about Bumblebee."

Optimus Prime looked at Ratchet with a sigh. It had only been two months since Mission City and he was still reeling from the loss. He didn't think he could handle any more bad news. Being the leader sucked.

"What is it Ratchet?"

The CMO was staring at the ground, almost looking nervous. This must be very bad news. Primus.

"Sir... Bumblebee is with spark."

Not for the first time, Optimus couldn't think of anything to say. So, he used the fail-safe reply that had gotten him through many a difficult moment. "What?!"

"Bumblebee is carrying a sparkling."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes sir. I don't think she knows. They must have sparked it just before she left for earth."

They had found out the truth about Bumblebee, after Tyger Pax when Ratchet had been forced to open her spark casing during repairs and found a creation matrix hidden under a flattened chest plate and a frame that had been designed to hide it. The next day, Jazz had come forward and told them both about the secret he had been keeping for the femme he loved. He had begged them not to tell her that they knew.

It was because of this, telling Bumblebee that not only did they know about a secret she had hidden since her sparking, but that she was carrying the sparkling of the lover she had just lost and was still mourning, was indeed a serious problem.

It was the norm, surprisingly, when neither the CMO, or the Commander could come up with a solution, to go to the older then dirt bucket of rust. Ironhide, as difficult as he was to talk to, was a wealth of experience and wisdom, especially when it came to solving serious problems.

Ironhide was on the verge of getting pissed off. His right plasma cannon had a dented bolt that was making it stick and try as he might to rip it out so he could replace it, the evil slagger was mocking him by not budging an inch. He looked up just in time to see Optimus and Ratchet approaching him with the "we've done something stupid and want you to fix it" expression across their faces. Frag.

He raised an optic ridge as they stood there in silence, looking at him. "Talk or go away."

Ratchet and Optimus exchanged the "should you tell him or should I?" look and then sat in front of him. Oh, this should be good. Raising both optic ridges he narrowed his optics at them. Ratchet decided to do it, with his usual bluntness.

"Ironhide. Bumblebee is a Femme."

He couldn't help it. He laughed. Oh Primus, was that all? He was getting too old for this. "A femme eh? Took ya long enough ta figure it out."

Two sets of optic's widened. "You knew?"

Ironhide grinned, looking smug. "Course. She 'an' Jazz told me years ago."

Optimus and Ratchet shared a look, then turned back to the now grinning weapons specialist. Ratchet sighed and caught his cannon as he banged it in the ground in an attempt to dislodge it. Ironhide grunted, relinquishing his arm so the CMO could tinker with it and waited to see what else they had to say. He didn't have long to wait.

"Bumblebee is with spark."

Ironhide froze, before mimicking Optimus. "What?!"

Optimus smirked softly. "We're going to be grand parents."

**Across town...**

His first aware thought, was the soft pulsing of a spark beside his own. Oh that felt good. He stretched his consciousness, briefly connecting with the spark, enjoying the feeling. Eternity had chosen well. This was remarkably relaxing.

Sam slammed his face on Bumblebee's steering wheel as the Autobot came to an abrupt halt in the middle of the road, causing the car behind them to swerve, horn blaring.

"BEE!"

"I... I am sorry Sam... Are you alright?"

The confusion and shock in Bee's voice got Sam panicking. In the two months they had known each other, he had quickly become fond of Bee, the bond built in Mission City strengthening into a firm friendship. He trusted his guardian with his life. If something had Bee scared, that something scared Sam too. The teenager tried to staunch the flow of blood dripping from his nose.

"Ow... Crap Bee, what the hell?"

Worried about the lubricant leaking from her friend and the feeling of something brushing against her spark, Bumblebee flipped a u-turn, heading towards the Lennox residence where Ratchet, Optimus and Ironhide had been hiding out.

They would know what to do. They always did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Joy! Have you figured it out yet? Ha. I won't tell! NARF! Bear with me folks, as I said the hamster died and I'm working with a flatulent chinchilla now... She has some unique ideas... **

**For a flatulent chinchilla. Yep. REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: The only character in this story that came from me is Nova! Everyone else came from people with lawyers and copyright laws... AKA, Hasbro. Don't sue! **

"_Com, thoughts ect..."_

"_**Spark-Connection, meaning... AKA, talking through the spark bond"**_

**Continue crack-fic now...**

"_Yo! Jetfire here! Got your message and thought I'd drop in. I'll be making planet fall in 14 hours, what are your instructions sir?" _

Optimus felt his spark warm as a familiar voice echoed through his com.

"_Primus it's good to hear your voice again old friend. Proceed planet side and find local camouflage. Coordinates to follow momentarily." _

Optimus was knocked out of his train of thought by a distraught Bumblebee throwing his arms around him. Blinking he looked down at the trembling youngling. Having some idea as to what must have happened he returned the hug, clicking soothingly.

Those big blue optic's looked up at him. "Optimus... Can the matrix of leadership impregnate someone?"

Optimus was genuinely surprised. "It is possible I suppose, but I assure you I would not allow it to do so without that beings consent. Bumblebee, are you alright?"

"Optimus... I... I...I'm in trouble Optimus... I don't know what to do..."

The fear in his little Bee's voice left Optimus deeply concerned. Something was very wrong. "What has happened Bee?"

"Optimus... I... I can't tell you..."

With that Bumblebee turned on her heel and ran, shaking with sobs as she flipped into vehicle mode and tore off down the road, leaving a shocked looking Sam stranded with Ratchet. Ironhide watched her go for a moment, then transformed and took off after her. What Sam didn't know, was that the Autobot's were having a heated discussion on a com frequency he couldn't hear.

"_Ratchet, Ironhide, we have a problem... I believe Bumblebee knows she's with spark and for some reason she thinks the matrix of leadership may be the cause. " _

"_Leave it ta me." _

"_Ironhide, be careful. Too much stress can harm the sparkling." _

"_Ah know what Ah'm doin Ratchet. Take care'ah Sam." _

The indignant snort from Ratchet made the weapons specialist grin as he stretched his systems trying to keep up with Bee, who was intentionally kicking up as much dirt as she could in an attempt to get Ironhide off her tail. Blocking out the others, he sent a com to Bee. She threw it back at him with such force it glitched his processor. Shaking it off, he sent another, this time more forceful.

"_Bee, knock it tha slag off an'talk ta me." _

"_NO!"_

"_Bee. Yer gonna hurt yer sparkling if ya don't calm down."_

Ironhide grinned as the yellow scout slowed.

"_You... You know?"_

Ironhide slid in front of her, heading for open desert._ "Follow me kid." _

Bumblebee obeyed. When they had gotten far enough out that no one would see, Ironhide transformed, opening his arms. Bumblebee threw herself into them, burying her face against a chest plate that had comforted her since she was a sparkling. He grunted, wrapping his massive arms around her and let her cry.

"Shhhh... Easy kid... Ah'm here..."

Bumblebee sobbed. "Optimus is gonna... De...Deactivate me!"

Ironhide raised an optic ridge "You kiddin? Optimus adores you. Yer gonna be a mother! That's somethin ta celebrate!"

"I... I miss Jazz..."

Ironhide winced, his spark aching. "Ah miss him too Bee. But ya know what? He would be so slaggin proud of you. I know he would."

Bumblebee stared at the ground, streaks of blue trickling down her cheeks. "We never bonded Hide. Jazz was very careful. We only interfaced. We didn't want to risk it...I...I've never bonded with anyone. How...How am I with sparkling?"

Ironhide kept his face stoic, hiding his surprise and stroked the back of Bee's helmet soothingly. "Ah'm not a medic kid. But yer gonna have to see Ratchet eventually."

Bumblebee winced. "Ratchet's going to take me apart and put me back together as an garbage can..."

Ironhide grinned. "Not if you sit nice and still and let him poke at ya. He's gonna wanna make sure the sparkling is ok."

Bumblebee squeaked nervously. "I'm scared Hide..."

"Ah'know. But yer not alone kid. Have a little faith in us, hm?"

The little yellow bot nuzzled her best friend with a sigh. Ironhide hugged her. "Tell anyone' bout me bein soft Ah'll blow yer skidplate halfway across tha planet. Got me kid?"

Bumblebee chirped an insult cheekily in cybertronian, flipping back into her alt form and tearing off down the road, shooting a huge black cloud of exhaust in Ironhide's general direction as she went. With a bellow, Ironhide was chasing the little scout across the desert..

"STAND STILL AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE KID! I DARE YA!"

Safe and warm against his mother's spark, Vector Prime pondered the emotional roller coaster that had come through the bond. The sensations of panic and confusion that had come through the spark bond had alarmed him, but now they had changed to a feeling of relief, then intense sorrow, comfort and finally, almost child like mischief and glee.

Deciding there was no point in trying to make sense of it, he snuggled against the bond.

Ironhide slowed in surprise as Bee slowed, then stopped, sitting there for a moment. He slid to a stop beside her.

"What's up Bee?"

"Hide... I can feel the sparkling..."

The awe in Bee's voice brought a smile to Ironhide's spark. "Well yeah, yer it's mama."

Bumblebee felt her spark burn with overwhelming joy as a tiny consciousness brushed her own. Vector Prime felt the joy and smiled, snuggling closer to the connection they shared, letting himself drift back into a stasis like state as relaxation washed over him like warm water. So, this beautiful being was to be his mother. Oh yes, Eternity had indeed picked well.

"_**Hello... Mother."**_

Ironhide almost laughed as Bumblebee began to purr.


End file.
